


Poetry Slam

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Café, Honest, Multi, Poems, Poetry Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea floating around and glad I wrote it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poetry Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating around and glad I wrote it. Enjoy!

Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien were meeting at a small café because Mylene invited the entire class to a Poetry Slam. It was an activity that Mylene participated in regularly, even Ivan was a regular.  
"So Mylene, how does this work," asked Alya.  
"You sign your name and when it's your turn, recite your poem."  
"Do people write poems," asked Marinette.  
"Some do, but it's mostly free verse; make it up as you go. Here's the sign up and make sure it gets passed around."  
Alya, Marinette and Adrien both signed up with the exception of Nino, who said he speaks through his music.  
The stage was simple; a stool in front of a mic stand with various artsy backgrounds and a spotlight. No applause with hands but snaps of the fingers. Alya had two others go before her and now, her turn was nigh. She took her place in front of the microphone.

The truth is what I seek  
The evidence is all around  
Yet I am blind for Justice is blind  
Blinded to what is in front of me  
But I cannot and I will not stop  
Till all is exposed  
Till the truth is known  
I immerse myself in it  
I engage, I inform  
I search  
But cannot find  
For the truth is just out of reach  
At least for the time being

The light goes out and snaps were heard all around. Alya made it back to her seat.  
"Nice work, babe," said Nino.  
"Did you write that," asked Adrien.  
"Nope, free styled it."  
"What's the meaning behind it," asked Marinette.  
"Isn't it obvious? My quest for the truth about Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
Both Adrien and Marinette felt a bit nervous at that. A few more people presented and now it was Marinette.

What do you see?  
When you look at me?  
Am I just a student?  
Am I just a bakers daughter?  
I am a designer  
I am a friend  
But I want to be more  
More than what you see  
Look beyond what is on the surface  
But fear holds me back  
Fear of disappointment  
Fear of not living up to expectations  
Fear of being less  
Exposed, open, vulnerable  
Would you like what you see?  
Would you accept what's underneath?  
No, you wouldn't  
That's why  
I wear the mask

The snapping of fingers erupted and Marinette returned to her seat. Alya patted her friend on the back, no stranger to her friend's insecure feelings. Nino casted a sympathetic smile and Adrien was surprised. He had no idea she felt like she was wearing a mask sometimes; like him. He took Marinette's hand and gave it a squeeze and a soft smile. It was his way of saying, I understand. Adrien was the last one of the night and he felt he had to end it on an epic note. He saw how honest Marinette was so, he would be too, for once in his life.

Shackled  
Caged  
Imprisoned  
These words don't describe the good life  
It is the ugly truth  
Hidden behind the glitz and glam  
Hidden behind the bars of high expectations  
Break out  
Escape  
Flee  
What would I give for the chance  
The chance to live life as it should be  
To see what I have missed  
To see what exists beyond the borders of social constrictions  
Keys  
Unlock  
Open  
It is what I need  
It is what I crave  
It has been presented to me and how foolish would it be  
If I didn't take what has been offered to me  
It  
Is  
Freedom

There were no snaps of fingers this time, merely stunned silence. Marinette had some inkling of what Adrien's life was like but hearing how it was stifling him broke her heart for him. She began to clap for him and soon, so did Alya and Nino and then the whole cafe. Adrien smiled at them in appreciation and made his way off the stage. He was suddenly caught off guard by a small body colliding with him in a bear hug. He realized it was Marinette and she held onto him like he was leaving for a very long time.  
"If you ever need a break from your life, you are more than welcomed to come to my home," Marinette whispered in his ear.  
Adrien blushed but he smiled and hugged her back tightly.  
"Thanks, Mari. I believe I will."  
While he may been thinking about being Chat Noir as his key to freedom, he was more than willing to add being with Marinette as a key as well.


End file.
